


Park day

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression, Classification AU, Fluff, Headspace, Littles Are Known, No Slash, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressuary, light mentions of the other grumps, littlespace, nsap, regressuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character B takes A to an amusement park for the first time





	Park day

“Snacks?”

“Check.”

“Everyone have their wallets?”

A chorus of ‘yes’s follows.

“Clothes? Bags? Towels?”

Two checks and one ‘aw shit’. But that was alright. They had brought extras.

Normally they had more time to plan these types of trips. But when it was found out that Sonya had never been to an amusement park, everyone was rushing to plan a trip. They had decided to take it slow. Disney land could come later, right now they were going to a smaller park. Well, smaller than some.

“Anything else?”

Everyone racked their minds. There were some murmurs, gentle ones. They all had their phones, ID’s, the cooler in the car was loaded with food and drinks. Dan and Suzy each had a duffle bag. So what were they missing….

“Tickets?”

At the small voice, everyone lets out a collective groan. They had bought their tickets two days ago online. Sure enough, they sat almost forgotten on Suzy’s desk. After triple checking everything, they were ready to leave.

It was the weekday, so the park wasn’t as packed as it usually was. Their bags were checked, they were given special bands to enter and exit the park freely (as per their tickets), and Sonya got in free. She didn’t like others knowing about her classification, but the fact that no one looked at her oddly and that she and Dan got to go through the gate together helped put her at ease. She couldn’t help the smile starting to form on her face.

She had left her stuffed animal in the car but they had the option of giving _them_ a special band, too! One that could latch around her wrist or her bag so it wouldn't get lost.

Sonya immediately knew that she didn't want to ride any roller coasters. She wasn't allowed to ride the big ones, and there was a whole section just for littles but she didn't want to ride those either. Right now she was just trying to take in all the sights. The whole place smelled like popcorn and chlorine. But in a nice way. Shouts of glee and thrill sounded out every now and then. Music blared from the speakers and it seemed even the most quiet places here were never truly silent. Aside from the bathrooms and designated areas, that is.

While the rest of the grumps made a beeline for the Twisted Colossal, Dan stayed behind with Sonya. To which she frowned.

“You can go on if you want. I'll be fine for ten minutes….”

Dan grins, the arm around his little's shoulders tightens just for a second. “It’s okay. I’ll save the rides for after we eat. That way I can projectile vomit right onto Arin’s lap.”

The pair dissolve into a fit of laughter. As it tapers off, they sit together in a comfortable silence. They had to turn their heads to watch the ride, but it was worth it to hear Arin yelling ‘holy shit’ as they zoomed past.

Sonya didn’t go on most of the rides. At least, not in the main park. After playing a few of the games and managing to win one of those long stuffed snakes she loosened up a bit. They split into two groups to race the go karts, Ross and Sonya almost tying for first place. Ross won by a fraction of a second, but through her joy Sonya practically dragged the group over to the Little section.

She grew a little nervous at first. Seeing other Littles was always odd at first, she just didn't like the way they had such an easy time with it and how she struggled. But that was her problem, not theirs. In a short while she would grow used to it anyway.

The rides she _did_ go on had just the right amount of speed and height. It wasn't boring for the caretakers and it wasn't too scary for the littles, either. The games were easier here, but gave smaller prizes like rings and rubber bouncy balls. Some caretakers were seen feeding their littles, something that Sonya tried very hard not to stare at.

After the rides they all headed back to the car. The bands on their wrists let them move freely to and from the park. They sat at the shaded picnic area and dug in.

There was a familiar squish when Sonya sat down. Luckily, she could hide her embarrassed blush behind her burger. Did they notice her squirming a little or was she just paranoid? She should tell Dan. Papa wouldn't be happy that she didn't tell him and it was uncomfortable sitting with a wet diaper. She'd tell him.

….after they all ate.

They didn't have dessert, but Papa had promised they could get some cotton candy. Maybe even some ice cream! The thought had Sonya pulling Dan to the entrance of the park.

Through laughter he pulls her to a stop. “Woah, woah! Where's the fire?”

Sonya tries (and fails) to tug Dan along. Couldn't he see that they were losing precious time?

“Ice cream!”

There's a chorus of laughter. Arin speeds ahead, letting Sonya grab his arm. “Fuck, yeah! Ice cream!”

Once inside Arin could be seen talking softly to the little, the pair huddled together. Dan could hear them faintly if he really focused, and he wasn't surprised to know the topic.

“....tell ‘m.”

“He'll be even more upset if you don't tell him. Do you want a rash?”

Silence, presumably where Sonya was shaking her head.

“Go tell him.”

“Wan’ ice cream….”

“Ice cream will be ready for you when you come back. Want me to come with?”

And so they walked hand in hand. Dan pretends not to know just what Sonya wanted to say. Instead he quirks an eyebrow.

She stands in silence. Dan waits patiently. This was hard for her. She was still getting used to Dan being okay with this. Yes, he was a caretaker, but she still had trouble wrapping her head around the fact that _anyone_ would be okay with changing an adult's diaper.

Arin squeezes her hand gently. “Got something you wanna tell Papa?”

Sonya hums, taking a few steps forward and refusing Dan's offer to pick her up. With a barely concealed grin he leans down so she can whisper in his ear.

“Wet….”

“You need a change?” His voice is soft, a murmur in her ear.

He gets a small nod in return.

“Okay. Why don't you tell Uncle Brian what you want and he can order it.”

The family bathrooms consisted of a large space. There were two right next to each other, each space with ample room for changing either a baby or a Little, a sink, as well as a stall. Dan shifts the lock to ‘occupied’ and lifts Sonya onto the table after wiping it down. He works quickly, humming softly to fill the silence. He also spoke, working what he was doing into his humming It seemed to help coax the little back into her headspace.

“All done, sweetheart.”

Sonya leaps up, bouncing and trying to tug Dan again. “Ice cream! Ice cream!”

“Not so fast. We need to talk.”

It almost broke his heart to see that big smile fall. But he had to hone this in as much as possible. Already he could see the little growing nervous. With a soft sigh he kneels, taking both her hands in his massive ones.

“Thank you for telling me yourself, sweetie. Now, you're not in any trouble, but next time I want you to tell me sooner, okay?”

Sonya looks away and mumbles. “Was nervous…”

“Hey. Look at me… That's okay. I just don't want you getting a rash over something as small as this.” Seeing Sonya about to argue, Dan puts a finger to her lips, going on before she can. “And no, it's not a big deal. This is just like a dom cleaning up their sub when they can't. Do you think that's gross?”

She shakes her head.

“Then why should you find this gross? You're my little. I'm your caretaker. I wouldn't be paired with you if I wasn't okay with changing you.” He pauses, searching her eyes to make sure she understands. “So I want you to tell me sooner next time, okay?”

“...m'kay…”

Dan grins, standing slowly and pressing a kiss onto the little’s head. “Good girl. Now come on. Let's go get ice cream.”

~~~~

They had gone on more rides. Played more games, Suzy won Arin a snake and Arin won her a giant stuffed bear. The water park had been closed but nobody complained. As they walked to their cars Dan carried a sleeping Sonya, her snake around her neck and a light up binkie between her lips.

“Think she had fun?”

Dan looks to his little. Her eyes were shut tight, her arms limp over his shoulders, and at his movements she snuffled and moved her face closer to the crook of his neck.

“Yeah. We should do this again sometime.”


End file.
